


Whenever You Need Me Baby

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is just your basic average boy, here to save the world. Now if only Dr. Hunter and his sidekick with the glowing green hands, Sebastian, could let him do so. (Kim Possible!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Need Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For [Seblaine Week 2014](http://seblaineweek2014.tumblr.com/post/88869315252/seblaine-week-days) Day 7: Disney.

Blaine Anderson was your basic, average guy.

He went to school, he did his homework, he terrorized his brother on the phone and in person during a rare visit, he was part of twenty-three clubs, and was student body president and cheer captain. It was a busy schedule but anyone could do it, really, no matter what his best friend Sam said. It was all about  _applying_ yourself.

Blaine also had an extracurricular hobby, which involved saving the world on a regular basis.

Which was why, right then, Blaine was blocking a strong kick from a tall guy who was dressed in a definite bad guy look of black and green, with bright green eyes sparkling with mirth as he attacked Blaine, hands glowing a nuclear green. (Blaine sensed a theme.) Blaine did a neat backflip before twisting around and sending a responding kick to the guy's head. The guy ducked quickly, and while Blaine was dropping back to the ground, struck out with a burning green hand that narrowly avoided taking off Blaine's ear.

"Get him, Sebastian!" That was the (literally) blue villainous scientist who Sebastian worked for, a pest by the name of Dr. Hunter. Blaine had tussled with the mad genius before, but this sidekick (Sebastian? that was a nice name) was a new, unknown threat. And not one Blaine felt like dealing with right now, because he had a nanotick on his nose that was about to blow his face off. "Make him suffer! Ha-ha!" Blaine leaped over a divider, doing a somersault under a table, secretly a little happy Breadstix was getting destroyed. The food here was horrifically sub-par -- It gave Italian food a bad name.

"C'mon, killer," Sebastian teased, bringing his hand down in a chop that shattered the table. "Play with me."

"No thanks." Blaine flipped up, and sent a sharp punch to Sebastian's head, who dodged it with a graceful side-step and returned with an uppercut. Blaine grabbed his wrist, the heat of the glowing green tightening his skin, then grabbed Sebastian's other arm and locked his muscles in place. Sebastian was taller than him but Blaine was stronger than he looked; he could hold a stalemate long enough for his tech guy Artie to figure out a way to get the tiny, super-strong nano bomb off his face.

"Sam!" He shouted, when he saw his partner out of the corner of his eye, nodding at whatever Artie was saying over the communicator.

"It's Sebastian, actually," his opponent said, sending a self-satisfied look down at Blaine. This close, Blaine could tell that Sebastian wasn't much older than him -- shouldn't he be in school? Blaine, at least, had a note from his parents.

Suddenly, Sebastian's expression slackened, eyes rolling back in time with the loud splintering sound and the chair breaking over his head. Blaine let him go, watching the green plasma-flames go out as Sebastian hit the ground with a _thud_. Sam stood there, grinning handsomely in his black turtleneck and cargo pants that matched Blaine's -- (accessorizing was an important part of crime-fighting) -- and a broken chair in his hands.

"Blast it!" Hunter shouted, because he was very dedicated to the campy mad scientist stereotype. "You won't get away with this, Blaine Anderson--" Blaine grabbed the remaining chair from Sam, and turned, sending the chair flying at Hunter. It hit the fleeing villain square in the back of the head and sent Hunter face-first down into the ground.

(Blaine had an excellent pitching arm; he was also on the baseball team. And the swim team. And football team. Unfortunately, they did say he was a little too short for basketball, but Blaine was going to try out again next year and prove them wrong.)

"Now get this thing off me," Blaine said, pointing to his nose. "No matter what Cooper says, I  _like_ my nose."

"Right on it, man."

By the time Sam had used one of Breadstix's rock-hard, probably-not-passing-any-healthy-and-safety-regulations breadsticks to pry the bug off and squash it, Sebastian had managed to awaken and slip away, taking his employer with him.

That was fine. Blaine Anderson never gave up, and they'd soon realize that.

\--

Dr. Hunter and Sebastian became a steady supply of asskicking for Blaine to dole out, in fact.

Blaine had his other tangles, sure, like the tiny yet fierce Dakota Supreme who tried to work youth into state of exhaustion using fantastical machines in order to feed his own dreams of destroying the work ethic of everyone under the age of 25; or the vain Dustin 'The Artiste' Goolsby, who went out of his way to break the hearts of women across the globe and rob them of everything they owned to pay for his plastic surgery addiction like an even  _more_ evil pick-up artist; or that _other_ mad scientist Sue Sylvester who had a bevy of identical robot girls to do her bidding named the Cheerios. (That last one was probably one of the biggest thorns in his side after Dr. Hunter, but Blaine took care of each and every last blank-eyed blonde-haired cheerbot of doom, no sweat. Then he accepted Sue's compliments on his gymnastic form, and next time they met the robots looked just like him.) As long as world domination schemes and science used for evil and political intrigue existed, Blaine found his services in high demand. Dr. Hunter and his sidekick were just the most constant -- say what you would about Dr. Hunter's plans to mind-control half the population with brain-controlling shampoo or place bombs around the world to cause a real-life enactment of _2012_ , but at least the man was dedicated.

Even if it was to the point of being absurdly high-strung. He'd gone on a rant about Splenda once that Blaine still hadn't forgotten.

Sebastian was a lot more laid-back than his boss. Blaine had, on more than one occasion where he was tied to a chair or about to be lowered into a tank full of sharks, watched the two of them interact. Sebastian snarked his way through every evil scheme Dr. Hunter concocted -- "When this plan doesn't work, pretend I already said 'I told you so'." "A hovercar? I refuse to be seen in that." "You want me to stop him? Never would have figured that one out, seeing as he's stealing the prototype and all." Blaine had maybe laughed once or twice, and each time, Sebastian perked up and gave him one of those signature smirks of his.

"Why work for him?" Blaine asked once, when Sebastian rolled his eyes mid-battle at Dr. Hunter running off when Sam and Christmas, his hamster friend, came at him.

"Pays well," Sebastian said, trying to elbow Blaine. "It's just a day job though. I'm free at nights."

"It's nighttime right now," Blaine told him, jerking backwards before falling down to perform a leg sweep. (He knew this because he had a load of unfinished Spanish homework at home that was due tomorrow morning. He was trying to speed things up.) Sebastian nimbly leaped out the way, onto the edge of the (eightieth) death ray Dr. Hunter had been building.

"I meant figuratively," Sebastian leaped higher on the ray when Blaine grabbed the side and pulled himself up, swinging his legs up so he could stand on the barrel.

"Which means ..." Blaine sent a punch flying at Sebastian's head -- Sebastian tilted his head in a smooth dodge -- then grabbed his leg when Sebastian responded with a sharp kick. They held the pose for a moment, Sebastian's flaming green hands briefly lessening in intensity.

"We should go out, sometime," Sebastian told him, and the gaze he dragged over Blaine's body had nothing to do with spotting muscle movement that might give Blaine's next step away. Blaine blushed.

"You're a  _bad guy_ ," Blaine hissed, and threw Sebastian, knowing he would only land as neatly as a cat and flipping off the ray himself. When he was back on the ground, Sebastian was rolling back onto his feet, shaking his head. In the background, Dr. Hunter was repeatedly punching a remote which sent a sudden flurry of lasers at Sam. When Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, Blaine held up a finger. "Hang on."

Blaine reached into his cargo pants and pulled out his emergency container of hair gel -- you never wanted to run out mid-helicopter ride up the Himalayas or in the middle of the Amazon jungle. He quickly unscrewed the lid, and with a thanks to his resident genius Artie, he threw the titanium-strong lid at the laser turrets. As the lid bounced off those with sparkingly ferocious damage that dismantled them each in turn, he blocked a kick from Sebastian and threw him off. Sebastian did a neat backflip, then laughed when Blaine caught the lid again, screwing it back on.

"Thanks Blaine!" Sam said cheerfully, before throwing himself at Dr. Hunter, Christmas squeaking in encouragement.

"You're so hot," Sebastian said admiringly. "Like a sexy schoolboy super-soldier."

Blaine didn't know what to say to _that_. He stared, wide-eyed, and that was when one of the lasers he had knocked aside suddenly went haywire, slicing crazy patterns through the ground and air with its red beam and then hitting the death ray with a smell of melting metal and making (as Sebastian shouted) "the self-destruct button!" spark. Sebastian suddenly grabbed Blaine in a tight hold and yanked him aside. " _Run!_ "

Blaine did, escaping Sebastian's (warm, firm, and those muscles were a lot nicer when they weren't being used to fight him ...) hold to race over to Sam. Making sure he had Sam and Christmas was tucked into his pocket, they ran, making it out the doors that led out onto the island as Dr. Hunter's evil lair exploded behind them (the thirty-second to do so. The doctor must come from money. Or have stolen a lot. Yeah. That was more likely. Why would a rich guy need to do any of this? It didn't make sense.

Then again, not a lot about a guy dyed permanently blue trying to destroy/dominate the world made sense, so. Maybe Blaine was overthinking things.)

"Whoa," Sam said, watching the debris rain down as he rubbed his head. They'd just managed to make the leap to the water in time to avoid being cooked. "Hey, did Sebastian save you?"

"No. Maybe." Blaine shook his head, peering intently at the sky. There -- a gleam of light. That was the hovercraft, Sebastian driving and Dr. Hunter beside him and loudly berating him. Blaine didn't even need to hear them -- the doctor always got the same look on his face when he got angry with Sebastian.

Why did Sebastian put up with that? Couldn't he just ... quit?

He shook that thought away as daydreaming, and sighed.

"Let's go home." 

\--

That wasn't the last time Sebastian tried to pick him up.

They would both be working, Sebastian trying to help a guy who robbed banks and held nations hostage for a living, and Blaine doing his best to keep the world safe. Natural enemies! But then, at some point in the fight, like when Blaine jumped up and used Sebastian's shoulders like a springboard to flip over him, or when Blaine was straddling Sebastian and trying to keep him pinned so he couldn't reach a death trap button, or when Sebastian had nearly gotten him with those green hands and Blaine had done a particularly impressive leg split/three consecutive backflips combo to avoid being fried, Sebastian would stop. Then he would say, "I know this great restaurant in Singapore," or "If you're into that, the doc'll lend me the hovercar for the evening," or "I'll show you  _my_ evil lair." 

Blaine was flattered, of course. Sebastian was hot, and funny, and flattering, and smart, and if he was at high school where he belonged and not traipsing around the world with Dr. "I Have Rage Issues" Hunter committing crimes, he would have been a prime catch. The kind of guy Blaine could date. 

Instead, he  _was_ an international criminal and flunkie to an even bigger international criminal, and Blaine valued his reputation and standards. One day, when they had both been captured by Sylvester and were stuck in her cage made of pure diamonds, Blaine tried to explain this to his determined suitor, who had just made Blaine laugh to the point of tears from some story of his still not legal but more moral exploits, then gotten this soft look in his eyes and said that they could do more of that sort of thing _together_.

"You're evil," Blaine said, amusement fading as he turned his attention back to the diamond wall he was running his fingers over. "I can't date someone like that."

"I'm not evil," Sebastian laughed, looking over at Blaine. They were on opposite sides of the cell, trying to find an escape. "I'm ... what do they call it? Misguided."

"You kidnapped a prime minister last week!"

"And you rescued him," Sebastian waved that off. "Besides, don't be fooled. Those Canadians are no good. I was doing a civil service."

"Okay, pretending I believed that ..." Blaine paused for a moment, peering. Was that a tiny crack? "Your boss is  _obviously_ evil. He's blue. He made a rap about how he wants to control the world. He even has an evil laugh."

"And you haven't even met his cat yet," Sebastian came over when Blaine beckoned, looking down at the crack. "But he keeps Mr. Puss at home. Worried the dumb thing will sprain a paw, or whatever, but doesn't care if he's sending me into an active volcano. Still, he's definitely evil."

"An evil guy you work for. An evil mad scientist." Blaine stepped back, and Sebastian powered up his hand, smashing a fist against the crack. The wall held, but Sebastian persisted. Blaine absolutely did not admire his form.

"It's not like I believe in what he's doing," Sebastian drove his fist forward again. "He'd be better off if he let me plan his schemes, but it's not like I care enough. I'm just in it for the money."

"Like that's better," Blaine scoffed. "You have to stand for something. You can't just have a hand in hurting innocents so you can buy ..." he struggled to imagine what Sebastian would spend money on "... a sports car, or something."

"Uh-huh." Sebastian looked at him, punching the wall again. It started to splinter. "It's not like we've hurt anyone. You always show up to save the day, ever since the first time we met."

"You can't assume I'll always be around to stop you," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just a guy."

Sebastian smiled, and punched the wall one last time. It shattered in a spray, diamond chunks raining down around them. "Trust me, tiger, you're so much more than that."

Blaine shook it off. Shook off Sebastian's smile, the way the words struck him somewhere deep inside, and the diamonds in his cargo shorts. After that, they made short work of taking Sue down. Together, they made a pretty good team.

Blaine shook that off too.

\--

Blaine was home sick, his mom off doing her brain surgery and his dad working on his rocket science, the house empty. Which was pretty normal, but Blaine was rarely home to appreciate it. He resentfully sniffled his way through bonus work to make up for his absence, squinting through a fever to try and remember how to factor polynomials. Eventually he had to give up doing that; his head hurt too much. When Santana wouldn't stop texting him about how he was going to get kicked off the squad for being so lazy -- the buzzing aggravating his headache -- he turned off his phone, and when Artie kept sending him avant-garde film clips, he turned off the communicator too.

Finally admitting defeat over his lack of productivity, Blaine took some cold medicine, bundled himself up in his comforter, and fell fast asleep. His dreams were muddled, though he was pretty sure Sebastian featured heavily. He didn't wake up until nighttime, hours later, to Sam shaking his shoulder and calling his name. Blaine blearily opened his eyes, finding Christmas in front of him, expression concerned. Blaine reached up to pet his tiny head.

"Blaine," Sam repeated. "Where've you been? We've been beeping you!"

"'M sick," Blaine groaned, rolling onto his back. "What is it? Can't the CIA or Interpol handle it for once?"

He was just one guy, wasn't he? He deserved a break, didn't he?

"Dr. Hunter made this threat, he stole this chemical ..." Sam coughed, and Blaine reopened his eyes to look at him. Sam had a cut on his face and was holding his ribs.

"What happened?" Blaine pushed himself up, concern overriding pain, and Christmas jumped to his shoulder with a startled squeak.

"I tried to stop him myself," Sam explained. "I'm okay. But Sebastian was there and his stupid glowy hands got into the chemicals. It exploded, and some of it got on this scientist ..."

Anxiety tightened Blaine's throat. "Is the scientist okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "They got her to one of those decon showers in time. I can't believe Sebastian, why is he such a  _jerk_."

"I don't know." Blaine swallowed phlegm and disappointment, and started to get out of bed. "I'll get the medkit."

"Relax, Blaine." Sam pushed him down. "I'll do it."

Blaine nodded, falling back onto the bed. With another, gentler, squeak, Christmas curled onto his collarbone. Blaine was back asleep before Sam returned, muggily wondering if Sebastian was still fine with himself.

\--

Months passed, and Dr. Hunter and Sebastian both disappeared. Where they were was anyone's guess, and Blaine refused to think too much about it.

He had a lot on his plate, after all.

\--

Blaine stared, blinked, and stared some more.

The cat sat there, an elegant white thing dressed in a green-and-black ruffled bow and peering resentfully at Blaine with big green eyes. For a long moment, Blaine wondered if Sebastian had been turned into a cat. It was the kind of thing Dr. Hunter would do. Then he remembered Mr. Puss, and that day in the diamond cell, a memory he tried to suppress alongside any others of Sebastian.

Though now that Dr. Hunter had reappeared, he was sure Sebastian would to. Blaine didn't know how he felt about that.

"Shh," Blaine told the cat, sneaking past it. He had to get the USB into Dr. Hunter's computer, and find the locations he had targeted to turn blue using the colour-changing technology he had stolen. One of Dr. Hunter's more mild schemes -- maybe even he was regretting the chemical explosion incident.

(So Sebastian had to be as well, right? What would he say, when they saw each other again?)

"Yeah, shh," Sam murmured to it too, following Blaine. All was going well, until Christmas popped his head out of Sam's cargo shorts to take a peek. With a hiss, Mr. Puss flew out of his chair and sank his claws into Sam's leg, making Sam shout in pain.

The intruder alert started flashing. Blaine hastily stuck the USB in and started typing furiously, bypassing codes the way Artie had shown him in order to start downloading the information. Sam grabbed Mr. Puss, holding the wiggling cat away from his pet. Hidden panels in the walls slid open, revealing tall spider-shaped robots with pincer claws waving in front of them. They definitely didn't look friendly.

"Blaine!" Sam warned, still holding onto a squirming and shrieking Mr. Puss and unable to do anything.

"On it." Blaine hit enter on a last line of code, left the computer to its work, and ran over to the first robot, leaping up and slamming down with both feet to try and smash the central body. The spiderbot staggered, but got back up, one of its pincers snaking in to grab his ankle and yank Blaine upside down. Blaine had to lift his head towards his feet when a zap of burning light followed that.

Fantastic. Lasers too. Just what Blaine's day needed.

"Blaine Anderson!" Dr. Hunter shouted triumphantly, walking onto a balcony set high into the wall. He was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe but still cut a threatening figure despite his bare blue calves. "I'll teach _you_ about meddling into things that don't concern you."

Another laser, Blaine twisting to the side to avoid it but still feeling a glance of heat along his arm. He grabbed at his ankle, yanking, eyes wide as he watched the other spiderbots _tap-tap-tap_ their way closer with menacing intent. Sam was shouting his name, and Blaine was going to reassure him until a clamp locked onto his wrist, stopping his attempts to escape. The lasers on all the spiderbots were building, glowing light growing, and Blaine knew if he didn't get out soon he was toast. Literally.

But for once, Blaine couldn't think of a thing to do. He realized, abruptly, that when Sebastian had been working for Dr. Hunter he'd never gotten this close to death, and it sucker-punched him in the gut.

"Christmas! Go!"

All of a sudden, Sam was throwing Christmas, the hamster curling into a ball and sailing through the air like a little trapeze artist, before landing on the body of the spider with a proud raise of its tiny hamster paws. It was a beautiful sight, though Blaine was lost to its meaning.

"Useless!" Dr. Hunter cackled. Blaine stared. A wide grin broke his face, however, when Mr. Puss came tearing after Christmas, landing on the spiderbot and taking a swipe at Christmas. "No! Not Mr. Puss!" Dr. Hunter was suddenly fiddling into the pocket of his bathrobe for the remote, as Christmas led Mr. Puss on a merry chase between the spiderbot's legs and over the laser. Dr. Hunter hit a button, and all the lights powered down.

Blaine kicked repeatedly at the clamp holding his ankle, and it released him, and then he wriggled his wrist free with a grunt. Grabbing Christmas out of Mr. Puss's way, he tucked the hamster onto his shoulder then pointed up at Dr. Hunter.

"You win this time, Dr. Hunter, but watch out." Then, Sam at his side, they ran out -- Sam holding onto the USB with the information they needed. It was a success, but the whole time as they made their thrilling escape, Blaine couldn't help but wonder where the Minion-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named was.

He hoped Sebastian was okay.

\--

They stopped Dr. Hunter's plan to Eiffel 69 "I'm Blue" the world plan, and even managed to get him temporarily into jail -- maybe without Sebastian to drive his hovercar he forgot how to do his own escapes -- but Artie revealed he had found something else very interesting in the files Blaine had downloaded.

"It's his employee contract with Sebastian," Artie explained over the communicator screen, fiddling with his glasses. "He's an organized dude, he keeps all his paperwork. Did you know Sebastian got dental? Anyways, this says that Sebastian terminated his contract a few months ago."

Right after the chemical lab incident.

"Thanks, Artie." Blaine ended the call, pulse thrumming. Where had Sebastian gone? If he wasn't working for Dr. Hunter, and hadn't gone freelance -- a top-notch problem fixer with glowing green hands would be talked about -- then he must have ... stopped entirely.

"Is that a phone?" Blaine looked up to find Mr. Schuester, his Spanish teacher, standing above him. Blaine sighed. It wasn't like the rest of the class wasn't talking to their friends or texting. "Hand it over, Blaine."

Blaine did so, ignoring the snicker of Santana behind him. Right now, he had to focus on school. He wasn't about to get detention during cheer practise _again._ Then _,_ he could worry about the locations of possibly ex-villainous cute boys.

If only he'd accepted Sebastian's offer to exchange numbers!

\--

Blaine was checking his hair in his locker mirror when a tall figure filled up the rest behind him. "Sam," Blaine said, setting his gel aside, "Want to help me break into Mr. Schue's office later to get my communicator back?"

"Turning to a life of crime now, hmm?" That wasn't Sam. Blaine spun around, looking up-up-up to find Sebastian there, dressed in a (green) polo and jeans, hands in his pockets and looking like a ... totally normal teenager. "I thought I was a cautionary tale about that sort of thing, buddy."

"Sebastian!" Blaine's heart was doing lots of confusing and intense things inside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to get my high school diploma." Sebastian shrugged, his smile widening. "Not here, don't worry, I can afford a better education than public school. I'm at Dalton Academy for Boys." That was a private school on the other side of town; Blaine used to attend before the school had asked him to pick between saving the world and a twenty-fourth extracurricular. He missed it, but sometimes, you had to make sacrifices.

He could see Sebastian fitting in there, though. A proper Dalton boy in the making.

"Oh." Blaine offered a tentative smile of his own. "I heard you quit Dr. Hunter's service."

"Yeah. It was fun, and  _you_ were fun, but now ..." Sebastian's smile faded a little. "I stole things, I destroyed things -- the French government hates me because I defaced the Eiffel tower -- and tons of other stuff, but none of that's a big deal. Or it is, but -- I wasn't in it to actually hurt anyone, and you were right, about what you said when we were captured by that nutjob Sue."

"That I wouldn't always be around to save the day."

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "You will be. You're Blaine Anderson. No, you were right that I needed to stand for something. I decided to stand for myself, and what I wasn't okay with. And it turns out I've got a conscience deep down. I went away, got in touch with my roots, meditated, all that."

"So, you've completely given it up?" Hope was rising in Blaine's chest.

"No more kidnapping, blackmailing, assault, or participating in world domination schemes." Sebastian's raised his hand. "Promise."

"That's ... that's good." Blaine leaned against the lockers, giving Sebastian sidelong look. "You know, those are all things my friends don't do. We could probably hang out."

A startled smile spread across Sebastian's face, his green eyes soft. "That's more than I expected."

"I've been called an overachiever. I like surpassing expectations." Blaine shut his locker, pushing himself up off the bank of them, and nodded to Sebastian. "Want to get lunch?"

"As long as it's not at that Italian place where we met. I hit one of their breadsticks with my plasma and it didn't even crack." 

"No, definitely not there." Blaine playfully shuddered. "Just somewhere we can talk. I'd like to get to know you, Sebastian."

"I'd like to get to know the man behind the legend myself." 

Blaine could argue with that. He was just a guy, doing what any other person should, but he had to admit that when Sebastian said it he could see himself believing it. He didn't know where they would go from here, if they would stay friends or end up hating each other or if Sebastian would relapse into crime or if maybe -- just maybe -- Blaine would have a boyfriend for prom. All he knew was that he wanted to go out with Sebastian, and for once, he didn't have to say no.

And that felt as good as saving the world could.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/91669546711/whenever-you-need-me-baby-seblaine-1-1)


End file.
